A Mate For Life: Children of the Mongrel & King
by kaminx
Summary: The beautiful spin off of A Mate for Life! MPREG, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Riki bears the children of Iason to produce an heir to the throne to prevent Iason from having another partner who can jeopardize their relationship.


Chapter One

 _A Mate's Wish_

—

Riki crawled out of the large canopy bed supported with spiral carved mahogany posts. The frame was adorned with heavy navy blue fabric and gold braided tassel trimming. His feet contacted the thick crimson carpet with symmetrical shapes filled with flowers colored burgundy, gold and tan; golden diamonds surrounded by midnight navy blue completed the refined design. He rose and stretched, his toned muscles flexing and loosening in relaxation.

"Good afternoon, Lord Riki," Cal addressed with a low bow. "King Iason is currently in his study discussing matters with Secondary King Raoul. Shall I advise him you are awake?"

"No, leave him be," Riki denied in a growl, waving off the servant. He was still in heat, but was in a state of reprieve for awhile anyways. He had to get his thoughts straightened out. Iason was going through with this additional pairing and he hated that thought, which annoyed him. When had he become so damn possessive of the King?

Cal nodded, smoothing a crease in his pale blue uniform tunic. "Would you care for your daily attire at this time, my Lord?"

Just then Riki realized he was utterly nude and cupped his manhood. "Y...yes."

Retaining his composure as best as he could, Cal bowed again and crossed the speckled marble floor. He daintily retrieved the luxurious outfit draping on the mahogany chair with rose colored upholstery and engraved arms.

Riki snatched the outfit and directed the young servant out so he could change in privacy. With a sigh, he began to slip into the clothes absentmindedly. Finally Riki eyed himself up in the mirror, still not used to the formal attire. He turned marginally, carefully examining his short sleeved, blue tunic with intricate stitching around the neckline. His pants were a simple and comfortable material that reached down to his thick leather boots that were lined with a rare soft pelt. He was grateful that Iason hadn't made him wear fancier clothing—all the time. He had allowed him to wear more casual clothing, but it was made of higher grade materials and more sophisticated design. He glanced at the stiff material jacket with puffed sleeves, shaking his head.

"Absolutely fucking not," he hissed bitterly, throwing the posh attire back onto the chair. He had his limits, and that was crossing them. He hated the restricting attire that was occasionally mandatory when they were meeting with someone of nobility. He didn't think he'd ever get used to it.

"King Iason had said you were unwell, is that still the case? Shall I fetch any remedies for you, Lord Riki?"

"No," Riki growled, rising to his feet in an agitated motion. "Just leave me alone."

Cal hesitated, but bowed and backed out of the room to respect the young Lord's request. However, he would still have to notify King Iason that his partner was awake and in an irritable state.

Riki paced around the room liked a caged animal, before finally trying the balcony doors. He scowled as he found them locked and angrily snapped the handles to gain access to the outside. He grimaced as the sky was cloudy, rain threatening to once again spill over. With a sigh, he leaned against the carved marble railing and looked off into the distance while he pondered what to do.

If Iason was truly going through with an additional pairing, what did that do to his status? Was he no longer the King's partner? Was the chosen women the Queen? Would he revert to being a sexual…slave...?

Riki rested his head against the smooth, cold stone and sighed heavily. His chest started to ache horribly, his throat closing up as a cry escaped from deep within him. "Why?" he whispered brokenly.

He wanted to run, run away and abandon everything. He could still go back to being a mongrel. He could go back to living in the outcast lands, forget everything that had happened and live the remainder of his days being chased by hunters. It wasn't too late! It wasn't too late…!

 _ _"Child, why do you weep?"__

Riki glanced upwards, transported into another dimension. There were endless trees circled around him while a heavy fog hung over head. Sitting on the single boulder in the area, he spotted someone he had never seen before. "W...who?"

The dark haired and tanned skin man laughed. __"I am Ceretirian."__

"N...no way," Riki sputtered, backing away. "What do you want?"

 _ _"Why do you weep?"__ he repeated. __"Why are you so against reproduction?"__

Riki gnashed his teeth. "He's my... _mate_."

 _ _"And what's stopping you from giving him what he wants?"__

"I am a __male__ ," Riki laughed bitterly. "How can I give him a child?"

Ceretirian scoffed, hopping down from his rock and stopping right before Riki. __"Do you know how the Clan continued when I was the first one who could become human?"__

"You mated and your partner carried—"

 _ _"Wrong!"__ Ceretirian interrupted, flicking Riki's forehead. " _ _At the time of reproduction there were no females."__

"T...then how?" Riki blinked.

 _ _"I carried and bore my own sons and daughter, Riki,"__ Ceretirian answered.

"No way..." Riki whispered.

 _ _"So tell me, what is stopping you from giving your partner what he requires?"__ he repeated, giving Riki's abdominal region a tap. __"You carry my gifts and abilities within you, so what is stopping you?"__

Riki's mind leaped into action. "H...how do I do it? How can I?" he demanded, honestly considering the option if it meant keeping his status and relationship with Iason from crumbling.

Ceretirian looked Riki up and down, as if mentally evaluating his commitment. __"Are you sure you want to do this?"__ he inquired. " _ _It's a hard task that requires you to not only care for yourself, but others. You can't do anything that will harm them."__

"Tell me, _dammit_!" Riki snarled, launching at the ancient figure and grabbing him painfully. "Tell me what I have to do!"

 _ _"Very well,"__ he agreed. __"You'll be going into the heaviest stage of heat soon, when that time comes..."__ He paused. __"Make sure you keep as much of his semen inside of you. If enough is gathered inside, you will activate your dormant womb."__

—

" _ _Riki__!" Iason screamed, running across the room in a state of terror as he saw his mongrel standing absentmindedly on the railing, the rain pounding into him. He snatched the young man into his arms, dragging him down from the ledge and inside. "What were you thinking of doing?" he bellowed, shaking the drenched body angrily.

Riki blinked, oblivious to the fact he was soaked or that he had been standing upon the railing. He reached out to Iason's face and caressed it, focusing on the blue eyes that were clouded with worry. "I'm cold…"

Iason laughed bitterly, starting to tear off the clothing from the figure in his arms. "What did you expect from standing in the rain?"

The mongrel grasped onto Iason's hand as it was pulling his breeches off, and planted it on his stirring arousal. He leaned in close to Iason's nape. "Fuck me," he whispered, his voice low and sensual.

Iason inhaled a sharp breath, wrapping his arms around the young man and escorting him to bed. "I won't go easy on you," he warned, nearly tearing his tunic off to free it from his body. "I'm going to punish you."

Riki shivered as the blonde looked like a panther creeping towards him on the bed. Deciding to be equally aggressive, he crawled towards Iason and into his lap, stealing a kiss while slowly pushing the blonde onto the soft surface. "Give me your worst, you perverted bastard," he growled as he pulled back for air.

"You asked for it," Iason answered, prodding his arousal to Riki's entrance that was secreting ample heat juices. "So wet, wolf cub. What do you want here?"

Riki moaned, jolting at the scolding tip that dared to enter with a single thrust. "Give…haa….give it…"

"Give what?" Iason taunted, rubbing his dripping erection hard against the twitching and puckered entrance. "You want something?"

"Stop…teasing," Riki moaned in a beastly tone, attempting to end his agony and impale himself onto the King's rod to no avail. " _ _Fuck me__!"

Iason grinned, a shiver of arousal taking over as he granted the mongrel's wish. He grasped onto the tanned hips and pushed him down upon his erection, relishing in the cry of pain and ecstasy that escaped the quivering lips of his partner. "You want me to fuck you?" he huskily questioned, bucking hard up into Riki. "You want my cock to ram into you until you're satisfied?"

"Oooh," Riki moaned brokenly, shuddering at the King's force within him and his lustful whispers. "Ah, fuck…oohh…more!" He wrapped his arms around the blonde and moved in time with him, gasping with each thrust that nearly pushed him off the edge. "Uugh, Iason…!" His painfully stiff erection rubbed against the King's stomach, smearing his juices along the skin and creating a stimulating friction paired with the pleasure within him that made his toes curl.

"Don't come yet," Iason ordered, grasping tightly onto the erection that was near bursting. He grunted as he continued to thrust hard upwards into Riki, hitting an area that seemed to send his cavern clamping feverishly around him.

Riki howled in protest, digging his nails violently into the man's back while rutting frantically. "Ugh…ahh, oh gods! Can't, Iason!" he pleaded, his body tightening up painfully as it prepared to release, every limb twitching in anticipation.

Iason slammed upward in a series of thrusts, finally reaching his climax as well. He released Riki's erection as he pumped inside him with a final thrust, releasing his seed deep inside the wildly clenching cavern. He held Riki down upon his erection, ensuring ever drop of his seed was swallowed up by the greedy entrance.

"Au…auuugh!" Riki cried out, throwing his head back as he reached his peak and ejaculated hard while his body shuddered in a sharp pleasure. His eyes rolled back in his head, his body seeming to disconnect from his mind for a moment midst the powerful climax.

The King shivered as he held the shuddering young man in his arms, pushing back to plant a kiss upon the nearly unconscious partner's lips. "That was beautiful, wolf cub," he whispered. "Never deny me this pleasure."

Riki could hardly hear what Iason was saying, his insides burning from the copious amount of semen that seemed to slick his insides and drip slowly out of him. He vaguely wondered how much it would take to activate the dormant womb, before he drifted off to sleep in the sturdy arms.

—

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
